underherofandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Mode
One of the game modes in Underhero is called Battle Mode, in Battle Mode you fight enemies you encounter. Battle System Defense Jumping, ducking, blocking and parrying attacks are all ways to avoid getting hurt. Jump You can jump to avoid medium height attacks. If you successfully avoid the attack, you regain 3 stamina. To jump press the up arrow key or space. Duck You can duck to avoid high attacks. If you successfully avoid the attack, you regain 3 stamina. To duck press the down arrow key. Shield Raising your shield costs 1 stamina. You can use it to block attacks. Your shield also has health, and when it breaks you cannot use it unless you repair it with a magic anvil. However, there's a more effective way of using it, and it's called parrying attacks. To parry attacks, you need to raise your shield right when the enemy is about to hit you. That way you'll stun the enemy, regain 2 stamina and your shield won't get hurt. To raise your shield hold shift. Offense To attack you can use your sword, your slingshot, your hammer or rush mode. Sword The first attack type you get. The sword does the same amount of damage as your power, and to use it you simply need to press A. The sword is used to attack ground enemies. Using your sword will drain 3 stamina. Slingshot The second attack type you get. The slingshot does the same amount of damage as your power, and to use it you need to use W and aim at your enemy using the arrow keys, then release W. The slingshot is used to attack flying enemies. Using your slingshot will drain 3 stamina. Hammer The third attack type you get. The amount of damage the hammer does is your power times 4, and to use it you need to press D. The hammer is extremely slow, and it is used to attack ground enemies with a lot of damage. It is recommended to use your hammer whenever your enemy is stunned or tired. Using your hammer will drain 6 stamina. It is also recommended to use your hammer as your first attack if your max stamina is 9. Rush Mode The fourth and final attack type you get. To use it, you need to have full stamina and your rush meter full and press Q and E at the same time. Once rush mode is activated, the enemy will be stunned, your stamina will slowly drain, the music will be quieter and a very faint beat will be heard. You can either spam A until rush mode is over, or press A to the beat of the music to do very powerful combos. When rush mode is over, the enemy will be stunned until you get 3 stamina and will be able to move. Other Other things you can do in battle. Talking to your enemies Before you attack your enemy, you can talk to it. It is recommended to talk to every enemy, as they might give you useful information. To talk to your enemies press the right arrow key. Potions You can use potions in battle to regain health. Each potion regains half of your max health, so it is recommended to use a potion when your current health is the half of your max health. To heal press the left arrow key. Bribing enemies After attacking enemies and you feel like they're too strong, you can give coins to your enemies. After giving enough coins, they will be bribed and they'll leave you alone and you'll get less experience. After that you can't fight them again. Remember, bosses and mini-bosses cannot be bribed or avoided. Enemies All attack names listed below are unofficial names. Aminoguana The aminoguana is the first kind of enemy you encounter in the game. Appearance The aminoguana looks like a green lizard and it has a long neck and yellow eyes. Combat Aminoguanas have 2 attacks: A medium-height attack, aminoguanas perform this attack after they blink twice. It can be dodged by jumping. The other type of attack is a high attack, aminoguanas perform this attack after pulling out their tongue twice. It can be dodged by crouching. It is recommended to slash an aminoguana with your sword whenever you dodge an attack or have 6 stamina. Gallery Aminoguana Attacking.PNG|Aminoguana Attacking Aminoguana Attacked Stunned.PNG|Aminoguana stunned/hurt Tired Aminoguana.PNG|Tired Aminoguana Mothy The Mothy is the first flying minion you'll encounter. Appearance Mothy is, well, a moth. Combat Mothies have 2 attacks: *Spore Attack: Mothy unleashes a swarm of spores towards you, and can only be neglected by crouching. Each spore deals 1 damage. *Charge Attack: Mothy spins for a few seconds, then dashes at you. If not parried, Mothy will change it's location (from left to right and right to left). This attack dodged by jumping or parry. Since it's a flying minion, you have to use your slingshot in order to hit it. Ant Rover The ant rover is the first projectile throwing minion you encounter in the game. Appearance The ant rover is an ant with wheels. Combat Ant Rovers have 3 attacks: *Down slice: The Ant Rover lift its left hand, then slice it downwards, dealing 5HP worth of damage. This can be avoided by jumping. *Up slice: The Ant Rover lift its right hand, then slice it upwards, dealing 10HP worth of damage. This can be avoided by simply standing still. *Rock throw: The Ant Rover distance himself from you while turning backwards, then starts throwing rocks at you. This can be avoided by jumping or crouching depending on the position of the rock, or you can parry it so it would be deflected, sometimes even hitting the Ant Rover itself. Metal Slug Appearance The Metal Slug is a huge snail with sunglasses. Combat Metal Slugs have 2 attacks: *Tackle: The Metal Slug makes a warning beep sound along with its antenna closing up, then charging towards you, dealing 8HP worth of damage. If not parried, he will switch directions from the charge. *Spit Attack: The Metal Slug spits a white substance to you. While this attack does not deal any damage, it will trap you, rendering you vulnerable until you break free from it. Mini-Bosses Mini-bosses are special enemies that cannot be avoided or bribed. For now, there's only 1 kind of mini boss. Super Aminoguana The first mini-boss you encounter. Appearance The Super Aminoguana looks like a purple lizard and it has a long neck and red eyes. Combat Although they look similar, the Aminoguana and the Super Aminoguana are not the same thing. The main difference is that the Super Aminoguana is stronger. The Super Aminoguana has 2 attacks: A medium-height attack, it performs this attack after it blinks once. The attack can be dodged by jumping. The other type of attack is a high attack, it performs this attack after pulling out its tongue once. It can be dodged by crouching. Gallery Super Aminoguana Attacking.PNG|Super Aminoguana Attacking Super Aminoguana Attacked Stunned.PNG|Super Aminoguana Attacked/Stunned Tired Super Aminoguana.PNG|Tired Super Aminoguana Bosses Bosses are special enemies that cannot be avoided or bribed, and they also have a lot of health. Alexandria II A.K.A The Moth Queen The first boss. Queen of the moths. Appearance Alexandria II is basically a giant moth with a big, golden crown on her head. Combat Being the first boss, the moth queen is pretty easy. She will attack you with a variety of attacks, and then proceed to fly very high and try to crush you. You should dodge that and then go attack her when she's tired. I'd recommend to start of with rush mode, and then attack her with your hammer a couple of times, and then rinse and repeat. Gallery The moth queen - angry.PNG|Angry Alexandria II icon The moth queen - icon.PNG|Alexandria II icon The moth queen shouting at the masked kid.PNG|Moth Queen shouting at Masked Kid The moth queen attacking.PNG|Moth Queen Bash Attack The moth queen - tired.PNG|Tired Moth Queen Defeated Moth Queen.PNG|Defeated Moth Queen and Masked Kid Moth Queen greenlight.PNG|Moth Queen from the greenlight trailer